Wild night
by LadyOfDust
Summary: Sasuke y TenTen eran compañeros de curso cuando estaban en el instituto. Han pasado muchos años desde entonces y cada quien ha hecho su vida. Cuando deciden ir a una fiesta de reencuentro de la generación, se ven rápidamente consumidos por el alcohol y la atracción. AU.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Se bajó del taxi frente a un edificio de aspecto viejo, pero confortable. Pagó a su transporte antes de entrar con cautela, como si esperara a que un bote de pintura no le cayera en la cabeza. Era el tipo de bromas que se hubiera esperado de sus excompañeros de clase. TenTen jamás había pensado que viviría la etapa en la que todos después de graduados hacían una reunión anual, una fiesta más bien. TenTen jamás había asistido a una desde que salió del instituto, pero ahí estaba. Por insistencia de Lee y sorprendentemente, Neji. Ellos tres trabajaban en la mismo instituto, dando clases. Lee era profesor de Educación Física, y a nadie le sorprendía. Neji, era profesor de química y física, mientras que TenTen era la profesora de Matemática. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que la que casi reprueba en su último año de instituto, fuera ahora una profesora? ¡Las vueltas que daba la vida!

A ella no le gustaba ir y comparar su vida con la de los demás, especialmente de aquellos que habían logrado hacer grandes cosas. Como Uzumaki Naruto, o Haruno Sakura, era como golpearse a sí misma en la cara.

Pero sabiendo que Neji iba a estar ahí le hacía sentir más tranquila. Siempre se había llevado de maravilla con su compañero y como ambos eran unos grandes perdedores en el sentido en el que habían terminado en una escuela, no había mejor compañía.

A penas puso un pie sobre el salón, sintió como una docena de personas se giraban para ver a la recién llegada. Muchos no le reconocieron y le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intentaran recordar de quien se trataba. Si no fue hasta que la cabellera castaña de Neji le llamó la atención en uno de los rincones del salón. TenTen se apresuró a acompañarle con una mirada de incomodidad.

-¿Quieres recordarme por qué acepté venir a esto?-preguntó, claramente contradiciéndose.

-Porque nosotros te insistimos. Además necesitas hacer algo además de trabajar-respondió Neji.

La mujer soltó un suspiro frustrado, mientras se sentaba en una butaca y comenzaba a comer de lo que le pasara al frente.

El tiempo pasaba con lentitud y solamente unas cinco personas se habían acercado a ella para preguntar que había sido de su vida. También, hablando con Ino –de las chicas más chismosas que había conocido en toda su vida –se dio cuenta de muchas cosas. Como que la mayoría estaban casados y con hijos. _Genial_, pensó TenTen, _otra razón en la que soy miserable_.

TenTen era una mujer atractiva, de estatura promedio, cuerpo curvilíneo, tez morena y ojos castaños al igual que su cabello que casi siempre llevaba acomodados en dos moños en la cabeza. Pero era un repelente de muchachos. _Es demasiado agresiva y amargada_, decían.

Observó cómo Lee hablaba con Haruno Sakura, quien se había convertido en una de las mejores doctoras en todo el continente y Neji se había ido a conversar con su prima Hinata, quien se había montado su propia tienda de ropa y era muy famosa.

Consumida por toda su envida, TenTen había comenzado a beber sin medida. Agarraba un trago tras otro, aún sentada en una esquina del lugar.

Por eso eres un fracaso, tu trabajo apesta y nadie quiere estar cerca de ti.

TenTen comenzaba a sentir los efectos de tantas bebidas en su cuerpo. Sus piernas y brazos estaban dormidos y pesaban, sus mejillas coloradas y ojos entrecerrados. Incluso se había tomado la libertad de deshacerse de sus moños en la cabeza y había comenzado a mirar todos con claro desprecio. Fue hasta que alguien se acercó hasta donde ella estaba. _La esquina de las bebidas_.

Un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y ojos tan profundos como carbón se sentó a tan solo unos tres asientos de la muchacha, con bebida en mano. Lo reconocía. Había sido el chico más apuesto de toda su generación –aunque para ella siempre sería Neji –y todas las chicas habían estado locas por él. Desafortunadamente, era incapaz de recordar su apellido, solamente recordaba que se llamaba Sasuke.

Nunca había tenido una amistad con él, más que cordial. Ella pensaba que era un cretino.

Sasuke notó la mirada de la mujer castaña y le devolvió una mirada penetrante, casi odiosa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó sin el más mínimo cuidado.

-Nada, cretino-le dijo ella, volviendo a beber de su vaso. Sasuke alzó las cejas, levemente sorprendido por el comportamiento poco predecible de alguien a quien apenas podía recordar.

Le hizo gracias que le insultara de esa manera tan infantil, por lo que se le hizo imposible no demostrar una sonrisa arrogante y burlona.

-¿De qué te ríes?-replicó ella con una voz bastante potente. Él volvió a su estado natural, serio y con pocas expresiones.

-No lo hago-se limitó a responder. Sasuke No-Recuerdo-Su-Apellido era muy parecido a Neji Cubito-De-Hielo Hyuuga. No solían responder con más de cuatro palabras.

-Claro que sí, lo acabo de ver-le acusó la mujer. Ella no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que decía, o hacía. Su lengua no tenía frenos y su mente estaba completamente desconectada de la realidad.

-Estás demasiado ebria como para pensar con claridad-espetó él, dando un sorbo a su bebida y le miró con cierta superioridad.

-No estoy ebria-dijo ella, levantándose y sintiendo como sus rodillas eran pura gelatina, se agarró del mueble. –Mierda, estoy hasta el trasero-dijo. Sasuke se levantó con la suficiente agilidad como para agarrarle de un brazo y evitar que se cayera de trasero contra el piso. Ella río, mientras volvía a tomar asiento, esta vez junto al muchacho.

-¿Aún piensas que no estás ebria?-dijo Sasuke con un tono molesto, mientras volvía a beber de su vaso. Si tenía que ser honesto, él también había bebido lo suficiente como para sentirse mareado y no estar cien por ciento seguro de lo que hacía.

-No, ya me di cuenta de que lo estoy. –dijo ella en vez soltando una carcajada. –Pero dime, señor seriedad, ¿por qué estás aquí en la esquina de los rechazados?-preguntó ella alzando las cejas.

-No tengo interés alguno en hablar con alguien-respondió con los ojos entrecerrados, sin molestarse en sonar grosero. Pero TenTen estaba demasiado ebria como para darse cuenta de la indirecta y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Ya somos dos. ¿Sabes? Los odio a todos. Son tan exitosos en todo lo que hacen, tienen una pareja y son atractivos…-comenzó a contar con los dedos todo lo que ellos tenían y ella no. Sasuke se limitó a mirar sus ojos tristes.

-No todos. Yo estoy divorciado, por ejemplo. ¿Y recuerdas a Shino Aburame? Él terminó trabajando en el zoológico-dijo sin saber muy bien por qué quería hacerle sentir mejor. Pensó que quizás así se sentiría menos miserable.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¿Quién era la desafortunada?-preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos. Siempre había sentido curiosidad en esos temas, no entendía para que se casaban para terminar divorciados. Después río ante el comentario del Aburame. –Pobre Shino…

-Sakura-respondió Sasuke secamente, no queriendo hablar de eso en ningún momento. Era un tema que le incomodaba, porque después de todo lo sucedido entre ambos, al final no fueron el uno para el otro.

TenTen abrió mucho los ojos, y se acercó al hombre, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Estuviste casado con Sakura Haruno? Eres más idiota de lo que pensé…-dijo ella sin ningún remordimiento, pero con una expresión que fue capaz de suavizar el gesto del Uchiha.

-Sí, lo estuve. Pero no resultó-explicó brevemente, de la nada estando seguro de la cercanía con TenTen. Sasuke pensó que era una chica hermosa. Su cabello castaño era limpio y atractivo, sus ojos eran grandes e inspiraban gentileza, además, si se acercaba lo suficiente, podía ver unas cuantas pecas en la nariz.

-¿Por qué estás tan cerca?-le escuchó decir. Sasuke parpadeó para darse cuenta de la cercanía de ambos rostros. Él podía sentir la respiración de la mujer, podía oler su perfume mezclado con el alcohol y la tristeza.

-Tú te acercaste-dijo.

-No es cierto-

-Sí, lo es.

-No soy idiota.

-No me digas…-se hizo el silencio. Ambos estaban tan cerca, que el latido de sus corazones era uno solo. –Voy a besarte, TenTen –dijo Sasuke. Ella río.

Sasuke acalló las risas de la mujer con sus labios, sacando un gesto de sorpresa por parte de TenTen, que no podía recordar cómo era que habían terminado en esa situación. En el momento en el que los labios de ambos se encontraron, la electricidad recorrió el cuerpo de ambos adultos, haciendo que sus cuerpos reaccionaran antes de que su mente lo hiciera. TenTen tenía las manos el cuello del pelinegro, mientras que Sasuke exploraba la espalda de la chica con deseo.

Cuando se separaron por la ausencia de aire en los pulmones de ambos, se miraron por unos segundos. Quizás fue el efecto colateral del exceso de alcohol, o quizás atracción impulsada por la ebriedad.

Llamaron un taxi, y sin despedirse de nadie, o si quiera recordando que conocían a la mitad de personas en la fiesta, se esfumaron así a como habían llegado. El lugar de la continuación sería la casa de Sasuke, que era enorme y de buena fortuna. A TenTen no le importó. En esos momentos solamente estaba demasiado ocupada bajándose del taxi sin tropezar como para darse cuenta de otras cosas.

Una vez dentro, Sasuke cargó a TenTen hasta su habitación, donde los besos y caricias continuaron por un buen lapso de tiempo. El Uchiha sentía que podía volverse adicto a esa mujer, y ella no estaba poniendo demasiada resistencia. Ella se deshizo de su camisa, mientras que él comenzaba a deshacerse del hermoso pero estorboso vestido de la chica.

Se amaron aquella noche, bajo una luna llena que cantaba canciones de cuna y desesperación. El pecado era solamente una parte de la humanidad que más disfrutaba ser testigo de.

Cuando TenTen despertó gracias a un terrible dolor de cabeza, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se restregó los ojos. Se estiró y bostezó con una mueca. Poco a poco, comenzaba a recordar cómo es que había llegado a sentirse tan mal. Fue cuando un movimiento cerca de ella le llamó la atención y fue capaz de observar el torso desnudo del pelinegro. TenTen quedó petrificada por unos segundos, recordando todo poco a poco. ¡Qué horror! Ella siempre había sido algo conservacionista en el tema del amor, pero ahí estaba, en la cama de alguien que ni siquiera recordaba su apellido.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más y reflexionar sobre el tema. Probablemente él ni siquiera se acordaría de ella. Cuando miró el reloj, sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelvo. Era demasiado tarde y ella tenía que ir a trabajar. No era un día de trabajo normal, era el día en el que se reunía con los padres de sus alumnos para hablar de ciertos aspectos. La muchacha agarró su ropa, sus zapatos, llamó un taxi y desapareció.

Para cuando Sasuke despertó, esperaba sentir el tibio cuerpo de la mujer con la que había llegado a casa la noche pasada, pero en vez de eso, solamente sintió el frío y el vacío de todas las noches. Algo desilusionado se volteó para mirar el espacio vacío. Hace tiempo que no se había sentido tan cómodo compartiendo una cama. Y él no estaba tan ebrio como ella, lo sabía y podía recordar todo a la perfección.

Comenzó su rutina diaria, olvidando el pequeño desliz con facilidad.

TenTen maldijo a Neji y Lee de haberla convencido de ir con ellos a esa estúpida fiesta. Se sentía pésimo, le dolía el cuerpo, la cabeza… y recordar todo lo que había dicho solamente hacía que ella quisiera haberse tirado de un puente. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en Sasuke. En lo que había sucedido la noche anterior y recordaba poco a poco lo bien que se había sentido, lo correcto. Eso la mantuvo bastante distraída durante las entrevistas.

Para cuando se acercaba al final, en lo único que podía pensar era en una taza de café.

-Siguiente-llamó desde su escritorio, sacando los papeles de una de sus mejores alumnas; Sarada Uchiha.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse, pero no miró enseguida al padre de familia, observaba muy atentamente el perfil de su alumna. Notó como el hombre se quedaba parado en la entrada.

-Por favor, tome asien…-comenzó a decir con amabilidad antes de voltear a mirar y sufrir de un infarto.

Su corazón se aceleró y sus mejillas emanaban calor puro cuando reconoció la mirada penetrante de Sasuke. El Sasuke que había sido suyo la noche anterior. Él parecía tan sorprendido como ella. No dijeron nada y se mantuvieron muy quietos en sus lugares por unos minutos.

-Entonces…-dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio. Debería sentirse mal, al saber lo que había sucedido entre los dos, pero en vez de eso, solamente podía sentirse emocionada y se maldijo por eso.

-Entonces… profesora de primaria, ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?-dijo él, reaccionando poco después y avanzó hasta sentarse en la silla frente a ella. Apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y le miró curioso.

El destino, pensó él, el destino definitivamente quería a esa mujer en su vida. TenTen había sido capaz de despertar sentimientos que Sasuke había creído perdidos; deseo. Pero no solamente un deseo carnal, si no el deseo de conocer más de ella, simplemente escucharle hablar tonterías, de escuchar su risa.

-Bueno, estaba sentada en la esquina de los perdedores, debiste imaginarlo-dijo ella, sonriendo un poco del cambio repentino de tema.

Sasuke sonrió un poco, de manera encantadora.

-Bien, entonces… Sarada es hija tuya y Sakura… jamás vi eso venir-añadió ella. Sasuke asintió. –Es una excelente alumna, es inteligente, madura y sumamente educada. No tengo ninguna preocupación con ella en estos momentos, en realidad-dijo comenzando a leer sus papeles.

Sasuke se dedicó a escuchar con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar por unos minutos, en los cuales los ojos marrones de TenTen se encontraron con los oscuros de Sasuke, era como si se estuvieran comunicando con la mirada, pero no se decían nada.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar café? –dijo él de repente. TenTen parpadeó, algo sorprendida del cambio brusco de tema, pero después de unos segundos, sonrió. Era como si él acabara de leerle la mente hace unos minutos.

-Me encantaría.-

Sasuke sonrió, triunfante.


End file.
